


I Know You

by amazonstorm



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Spoilers, be kind, this is vague and ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, my love. So you do remember…”   Yu dreams of a mysterious woman. A woman linked to the god in the sea of his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

The dreams had begun when Yu had come to Inaba. Even the power of his Persona didn’t seem to explain it. He kept seeing a woman with long grey hair staring at him across an endless distance and when he reached out to her, she would seem to vanish. But that wasn’t the strangest part.

The strangest part was what the woman called him.

“Izanagi!” She would cry and reach out to him before vanishing into nothing.

Yu would wake up then and sit up on his futon.

Izanagi…why did that name sound so familiar?

Then, it dawned on him….Izanagi was the name of his Persona. But what did that have to do with the woman in his dreams? This wasn’t a job for the investigation team; even after all they’d seen and experienced together, he wasn’t sure if this would make sense to them.

So he decided to do his own research.

One afternoon after school, he spent time in the library, knee deep in research about Shinto gods. He had decided to use his own Persona as the starting point.

Over the course of several hours, he had learned that Izanagi was the father of all in Japanese creation and had, along with his wife, Izanami, created the world. So, it had given him something of a lead. The woman calling to him was probably her. But that didn’t make any sense. Why would a god be calling out to him?

The more he pondered over this, the more of a headache he got, so Yu decided simply to go home and rest. They were just dreams, after all. There was no need to drive himself crazy pondering them.

Unfortunately, it seemed like his subconscious had other ideas.

_The area surrounding him looked like some sort of Shinto shrine, but it was hard to tell throughout all the fog. It was hard to move, but that might have had a lot to do with the more formal kimono he was dressed in. It looked like something out of old woodblock carvings, all stiff silk, and padded layers and reminded him of the colors of Izanagi’s clothes when he was summoned. As he examined his clothing, he noticed the red string tied around his right pinky finger. How strange…._

_“Izanagi, you have returned to me. After thousands of years…and frankly, I warned you I was hideous after my time in Yomi.” The strange voice was speaking to him now and it didn’t sound so far away. “You shouldn’t have left me all alone there…but once I got over being angry with you…i understood. For how could you ever love someone who was rotting away…" A pause. " But I waited, and I hoped and I dreamed and now..." The fog seemed to clear a little and Yu could see that the string attached to his finger seemed to go off into the distance._

_“I’m sorry.” The voice continued._

_Suddenly, out of its own volition, his voice spoke. “No, I am the one who should be sorry. You told me not to look, but I couldn’t help myself. I just wanted to see your face as I remembered it."_

_“Oh, my love. So you do remember…”_

_This prompted Yu to start walking, to follow the string._

_"How could I forget? Izanami, I love you. I missed you."_

_That was the first time he’d spoken the name: Izanami._

_Suddenly, out of the mist and fog, he could see a figure approaching him. The distance between the string got shorter._

_“I forgive you, Izanagi.” Suddenly, the figure of a woman seemed to burst to from the fog. She was grey haired and red eyed and dressed in a kimono of the purest white silk. Attatched to her finger was the end of the string. “After all, you did come for me."_

_“I just wanted you back.” He murmured._

_“And now…you have me back.” She replied._

_He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers._

_“Do you still hate me, Izanagi?” She asked as their lips parted for a moment._

_“No."_

_“Even after all these centuries?"_

_She smiled, all traces of malice and cruelty gone. “Welcome home, my love.” Was all she said._

Their hands joined and they walked through the shrine together, as though the last few millennia had never happened.

And after what seemed like an eternity, the fog finally lifted from Inaba.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad, but I really enjoyed writing this. It's my weirdest OTP for Persona 4.


End file.
